1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol display device for a game machine that includes plural symbol display members used for performing plural games.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In a slot machine, there are a reel type and a video type. In the reel type slot machine, plural ratatable reels are disposed side by side, and each of the reels carries plural symbols. In the video type, the slot machine simulates the movement of the reel and displays it on a display, such as a CRT and the like. In order to perform the slot game with the slot machine, the coin (including a medal and token) is inserted, and thereafter the start lever is operated. When the start lever is operated, the symbol arrays start moving. In the slot machine having a stop button, when the stop button is operated, each of the symbol arrays stop moving. Further, in the slot machine of the automatic-stop type, after a random time passes, each of the symbol arrays stops moving. Thus on each winning line the plural symbols construct a symbol combination. When the symbol combination is the same as that for winning, a player wins the game and obtains a predetermined prize.
A slot machine including another symbol display device for performing a subsidiary game is also known as the symbol display device for the slot game that is mentioned above. In this slot machine, when the player wins the slot game, a dividend determining game is performed as the subsidiary game for determining a number of dividend coins to be discharged. The symbol display device for the subsidiary game is rotatably provided with a disk-like display member, on which several numbers are recorded. In the dividend determining game, when the display member stops after rotation for a predetermined time, the number corresponding to an index is determined as a number of the dividend coins.
In most of the slot machines, the number of the dividend coins is determined in accordance with the symbol combination for winning. For example, when the predetermined symbol combination, such as xe2x80x9c7-7-7xe2x80x9d, is completed on the winning line, the number of the dividend coins becomes extremely large. In this type of slot machine, a double-up game can be performed as the subsidiary game in order to increase the number of the dividend coins. The double-up game is performed automatically or optionally when the player wins the slot game in a predetermined condition. In the double-up game, the number on the display member that is pointed by the pointer after stop of rotation is determined as a multiplier to the number of the dividend coins. Accordingly as the player has more opportunities to obtain the large number of dividend coins, the player can have more interests for the game. Further, when the symbol display device for the subsidiary game is disposed in the upper side of the slot machine, the contents of the game are easily known to other players.
However, the display member can display only one kind of contents, such as the number of the dividend coins, the multiplier or the like. Accordingly, the subsidiary game is monotonic, and therefore does not sufficiently attract the player.
An object of the present invention is to provide a symbol display device including a display member for performing plural games.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a symbol display device that can make a large visual impact on the player
In order to achieve the objects, a symbol display device of the present invention includes a display member rotated by a rotation drive means and a shift means for shifting the display member between a first position and a second position. The display member has a first display portion carrying first symbols and a second display portion carrying second symbols. When the display member is in the first position, the first symbols on the first display portion are observable so as to perform a first game. When the display member is in the second position, the second symbols on the second display portion are observable so as to perform a second game.
In the preferable embodiment of the present invention, the display member is a cylindrical reel. A side surface thereof is a first display portion and a periphery thereof is a second display portion.
According to the invention, as the display member is shifted between the first and second display positions, the plural games can be independently performed even by using the one display member, and variations of the game becomes more. Further, as the display member shifts, the symbol display device can become more attractive as the display member is shifted.